It has become increasingly popular in recent years to decorate the front or rear of one's home, yard or terrace with ornamental flags depicting, variously, flowers, birds, small animals, religious symbols, family crests or hobby-icons. Typically, these flags are suspended from a pole in a conventional manner, often horizontally. Inasmuch as a flag presents a large surface area to wind, the flag can wrap around a pole and become tangled on the pole in strong wind. It is known in the art that banners and the such can be provided with slits to allow wind to blow through the banner. However, what is needed is a flag with a large surface-area cut-out that forms an essential part of the design-aesthetic of the flag, creating a silhouette of an image. Also what is needed is an improved flag suspension assembly for allowing the flag to swivel on the pole without wrapping around the pole.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a flag with a large surface-area cut-out that forms an essential part of the aesthetics of the flag, thus allowing passage of wind through the flag while simultaneously creating a silhouette of an image on the flag thus complementing the aesthetic image of the flag.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved flag suspension assembly for allowing the flag to swivel on the pole without wrapping around the pole.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.